She's Got It All
by Johanna-002
Summary: You know that I admit that someone to love like this only existed in my prayers, Until I saw her face I knew I'd found the place Where I could keep my every faith eternally 'cause She got it all!- Kenny Chesney. One-Shot, Song fic, Smuttiness! R&R!


**Title: She's got it all**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of it's character's. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

*XxX*

**_She's got every quality  
>From A all the way to Z<br>It's easy to see she's the perfect girl  
>She's got every single thing<br>That makes up my wildest dreams _**

Fin wrapped his arms tight around her body, promising to never let her go.

She leaned into his touch, taking in the feel of his breath hot against her neck. She loved him. She loved them. She loved her life.

He smiled at her small moan. He was a lucky bastard. "Melinda," he called softly.

"Mmm," she moaned, her arm pressing at the back of his head encouraging him to ravish her neck in his sweet kisses.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?"

**_Sometimes I still can't quite believe she's holdin me cause  
>She got it all<br>My heart, my soul, my wishes  
>All of my love, my hugs, my kisses<br>Everything that means anything at all_**

They had been together for almost seven years. He had seen her at her worst and still couldn't help but fall in love with her.

Sure they fought, what couple didn't? But just because they hit a few rough spots hear and there didn't mean they couldn't- or wouldn't pull through.

Fin cringed at the thought of another man with _his _Melinda. She was his queen, his one and only, and just the thought of her kissing another man or telling another man that she loved him broke his heart.

He would do anything for her. He was so in love with her, that even Beyonce didn't seem attractive to him. He had no desire to be with another woman, or even just glance at one. Why would he? Why would he be attracted to anyone other than his smart, funny, radiant wife?

**_All of my life I've spent a hopin'  
>I could give someone such devotion<br>Every sweet memory I can recall  
>She got it all<em>**

Clothes soon covered the bedroom floor. Melinda smiled up to a grinning Fin from her position on the bed. "So I guess this is how you want to spend the weekend?" She joked, her hands running up and down his chiseled chest.

Fin smirked, his hand gliding up the length of her toned legs. "You got a problem with it Doctor?"

"No officer," she grinned, letting a small giggle escape her lips as Fin pinned her arms above her head.

He smiled down at her. God she was beautiful. "I thought you would see it my way." Melinda giggled as he gently bit down on her neck. "Melinda, I'm sad to say this, but honey, you're under arrest."

Melinda's eyes widened. "Oh really. What am I being charged with?"

"Theft,"

"Theft? Well what exactly did I steal?" She asked with a chuckle.

"My heart,"

Melinda picked her head off the pillow just long enough to peck his lips. "A charge I'd gladly have on my record."

**_You know that I admit  
>That someone to love like this<br>Only existed in my prayers  
>Until I saw her face<br>I knew I'd found the place  
>Where I could keep my every faith eternally 'cause<em>**

He caressed her body with such tenderness, Melinda squirming helplessly beneath him.

"Fin…" she pleaded in a small whimper.

He ignored her cries and continued to explore her. His lips trailed hot kisses from her mouth down to her collar bone. He brushed him self across her opening, Melinda crying out once more. He gentle sucked on her neck, biting down gently on the skin between his teeth. He left his mark across her neck and collar bone.

"Oh that feels so good!" Melinda gasped as he trailed kissed down her breast, taking her left nipple into his mouth. Melinda moaned, arching her back at the contact as his tongue flicked over the erect bud. "Mmm!" She gasped clawing her nails into his back.

Fin pulled away and Melinda growled in disapproval. He smirked as he trailed his lips down the length of her body, inhaling the scent of arousal. She was so wet!

He kissed her inner thighs, marking her as she did so. Melinda gasped, arching her back and her hands clenching tightly to the sheets.

**_She got it all_**  
><strong><em>My heart, my soul, my wishes<em>**  
><strong><em>All of my love, my hugs, my kisses<em>**  
><strong><em>Everything that means anything at all<em>**  
><strong><em>All of my life I've spent a hopin'<em>**  
><strong><em>I could give someone such devotion<em>**  
><strong><em>Every sweet memory I can recall<em>**  
><strong><em>She got it all<em>**

"Fin… Please." She whimpered, "Please."

He climbed back up her body, Melinda's arms and legs instinctively wrapping around him.

"Oh!" She moaned as she felt him slowly side inside of her. They waited a moment, allowing her time to adjust. Melinda nodded, signaling him to begin. She smiled up at him as he hovered above her.

Fin smiled back leaning down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Melinda moaned, arching against him as he pumped in and out of her.

Melinda could feel her walls clench around his shaft with each movement. She knew she was close. Her breathing began to labor and her stomach clenched as he continued to pound into her.

She threw her head back as their bodies moved as one. If she could spend the rest of her life lying in bed making sweet love to him, she would.

"Ah! Harder!" Melinda yelped. She was on the edge, and with each movement she could feel her body respond with excitement.

Fin captured her lips in a soft, passionate kiss. Melinda became so wrapped up in their lip lock that she didn't even notice her husband's movements were slowing down.

Suddenly Melinda broke the kiss, being hit with the most powerful orgasm of her life. Never in her life had she felt so good.

She gasped and moaned as he continued to move inside of her. She could feel her walls begin to spasm, the powerful vibration lingering on in her body.

Melinda smiled when she felt hot kisses cover her neck, Fin releasing himself inside of her.

**_All of my life I've spent a hopin'  
>I could give someone such devotion<br>Every sweet memory I can recall_**  
><strong><em>All of my heart, my soul, my wishes<br>All of my love, my hugs, my kisses  
>Every sweet memory I can recall<br>She got it all_**

Melinda pulled Fin down to where he could lay beside her. She smiled laying her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

Fin grinned; he loved hearing her say that. "I love you too, Melinda, very, very much."

Melinda looked up at him and rolled her eyes. She sat up on her elbow holding the sheet tight around her body. "Tutuola, that's impossible."

Fin smirked. "Prove it."

Melinda climbed on top of him, his member setting right underneath her opening. "Oh I plan to." She whispered hot against his ear.

**A/N: Please review!**

**What did you think? I really don't like the way this turned out but if Payton found out I had written a Felinda story and didn't post it- Smutty Felinda story at that, I would never hear the end of it ;)**

**Song is 'She's got it all' By Kenny Chesney. I have 22 other songs that I am currently crossing over into Song- Fics, so 22 new stories coming soon! I want to have thirty Song- Fics total so I need eight more songs, Suggestions? I'd be glad to hear them (:**

**Much Love,  
>Johanna<strong>


End file.
